The Coming Of Winter One Shot
by XXPrincessJadeXX
Summary: "Rosile comes home to find her boyfriend Shikamaru being his lazy self." Its an almost lemon of a story I thought up a while ago, Lemony stuff happens, Bad language and Shika/Oc. Just a thought that expanded.
1. Chapter 1

**This is um.. yep. It was in my head for a while and I have a basic concept for it so, review and tell me if you think it could be a story? **

**WARNING, SLIGHT MATURE CONTENT, DONT TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS, IF YOU DONT LIKE MATURE CONTENT THEN GO BACK NOW.**

**DO NOT SAY YOU WEREN'T WARNED, because apparently they can shut down your account and I really don't want that to happen please :(**

**This is one of those things where someone asks me, and I just write it for them :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its character's or the over photo.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

After looking for hours, Rosile found Shikamaru laying down under the shade of the gazebos, hands under his head, looking the image of laziness with a peaceful expression adorning his face.

Rosile rolled her eyes once before silently climbing on top of him so that she was kneeling over him, practically straddling him if she weren't hovering over his body.

He didn't wake so he probably didn't sense her.

Either that or he just couldn't be bothered opening his eyes or mouth to greet her.

And when it came to Shikamaru, any option could be a possibility.

Rosile ran her fingers over his Chunnin jacket, right where his pectorals would be and slid over until she lightly ran her fingers down his arms where she could feel his skin in the holes of his fish net shirt, shivering when she felt the blood rushing under the skin.

Although it slightly disgusted her, Rosile flushed when she remembered tasting his blood.

The bitter, spicy taste of it running down her throat when she was barely

conscious made her own blood boil and pleasure venom gather in her canines.

Oh yeah, she was definitely not getting him out of her mind for a while, screw what the monks had told her.

Leaning down, she bit lightly on his earlobe, where his earing was, and pulled gently to wake him, his husky groan telling her to "knock it off" only provoking her to lean down more and bite lightly on his neck, not breaking skin but enough for him to feel the pinch.

His eyes fluttered open and took a little while to focus, his body seemingly relaxed and although he didn't question it, he looked almost confused as to why she was practically perched on him.

Until he realised who she was.

Rosile had to stifle a laugh as she watched Shikamaru's eyes dilate and his whole body became tense underneath her, his blood rushing faster and his heart pumping wildly as he shot up and wrapped her in a tight and secure embrace, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Rosile returned the hug silently, wrapping her smaller arms around him and allowing herself to actually sit properly on him and turned her head to nibble on his pierced earlobe again.

A habit she was probably _never _going to get over.

Shikamaru made an approving sound in his throat that vibrated against her sensitive neck, she returned it with a small purr before pulling back to look him over again, resting her hands on his chest.

With his eyes open, Rosile could see just how much his face had matured, there was no more awkward baby fat in his cheeks, his jaw line had shaped nicely and he had faint frown lines between his eyebrows, no doubt from his stressful missions they probably dumped on him now he was Chunnin.

His lips had filled out a little more and she unknowingly bit her lip at the thought of chewing on his own delicious looking lips.

Shikamaru seemed to have the same idea since his eyes followed her lips and suddenly claimed them with his own lips, bringing one hand up to tangle in her hair while the other went to her waist to keep her upright..

I got told to get rid of lemony stuff. So I am, I'll put this one shot up onto my wattpad account and you can read it there along with any other lemons I may or may not end up doing.. I am most likely going to make this a legit story so it will be starting sometime either this week or next week. Thanks for that.

**P.S. Sorry if you were looking for a lemon thingy :) I just wasted 2 minutes of your life.  
I made it into a story though so check that out :) Lemony stuff will most likely come later, _much_ later though.. maybe  
**

**-PrincessJade**


	2. GO GET IT! please

**The Coming of Winter Story is out now..**

**Let me know,**

**-PrincessJade**


End file.
